Cypress, California
|latd = 33 |latm = 49 |lats = 6 |latNS = N |longd = 118 |longm = 2 |longs = 21 |longEW = W |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_region = US-CA |subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Orange |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = July 24, 1956 |government_type = |leader_title = City council |leader_name = Mayor Paulo Morales Jon Peat Stacy Berry Rob Johnson Mariellen Yarc |leader_title1 = City manager |leader_name1 = Peter Grant |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 6.62 |area_total_km2 = 17.15 |area_land_sq_mi = 6.62 |area_land_km2 = 17.13 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.01 |area_water_km2 = 0.02 |area_water_percent = 0.14 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 39 |elevation_m = 12 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 47802 |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 48906 |population_density_km2 = 2854.56 |timezone = Pacific |utc_offset = −8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = −7 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 90630 |area_code_type = Area codes |area_code = 562, 657/714 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |population_density_sq_mi = 7393.20 }} Cypress is a city in northern Orange County within Southern California. Its population was 47,802 at the 2010 census. History The first people living in the area now known as Cypress were the Gabrieleno, a Native American tribe of the Tongva people, who were displaced soon after the arrival of the Europeans. The government of Spain then possessed the land until Mexico gained its independence in 1821. Mexico then lost Alta California to the United States during the period following the Bear Flag Revolt and the Mexican–American War. The original Spanish dons held immense tracts of land throughout California, which were given in lieu of pay to Spanish soldiers. Manuel Nieto was one of the early Spanish dons or landowners in the area. After his death in 1804, his sons retained title to Rancho Los Nietos, but these lands were eventually broken up and distributed among them in 1833 by a grant from the Mexican governor, José Figueroa. Manuel's son, Juan José Nieto, retained the title to a large portion of his father's original properties in southern California that included the present-day area of Cypress. That land and other Rancho properties were finally sold to the American Abel Stearns, then acquired by the Robinson Trust, a group of investors, which eventually parlayed their holdings into a vast land speculation business. Cypress originally was nicknamed "Waterville" due to the preponderance of artesian wells in the area, but was incorporated under the name Dairy City in 1956 by local dairy farmers as a means of staving off developers and to preserve their dairies, much like the then-neighboring cities of Dairy Valley in Cerritos and Dairyland in La Palma. After World War II, however, the land became too valuable for farming or ranching, and the dairies gradually sold out to housing developers during the 1960s, so that by the 1970s no dairies remained. Many of the dairymen moved their operations to Chino, where development is once again pushing them out of the area. In 1957 local residents voted to change the name of "Dairy City" to "Cypress". The name was taken from Cypress Elementary School (originally built in 1895) which took its name from the Cypress trees planted to protect the schoolhouse from the seasonal Santa Ana winds. Cypress Elementary School also provided the name for new Pacific Electric Railway station on Walker Street at Lincoln Avenue when the Santa Ana Line was completed in 1906, as "Waterville" already had been used elsewhere in the system. In 1981 the City of Cypress inaugurated an annual birthday celebration for the City. The event, the Cypress Community Festival, currently may be the largest single-day event of its kind in Orange County, California. The Cypress Community Festival is held annually on the 4th Saturday in July at Oak Knoll Park, located adjacent to the Cypress Community Center at 5700 Orange Avenue, between Valley View Street and Walker Avenue. Geography Cypress is bounded to the north by the city of La Palma, then clockwise by Buena Park, Anaheim, Stanton, Garden Grove, Los Alamitos, Long Beach, Hawaiian Gardens, and Lakewood. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of . of it is land and 0.14% is water. Its Geographical coordinates are . Cypress is adjacent to the Imperial Estates neighborhood of Long Beach and the Coyote Creek bicycle path to the west and is approximately north of Bolsa Chica. The closest beach to Cypress is Seal Beach, which is roughly away from the center of Cypress. Cypress is less than a 20-minute drive from Long Beach Airport. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 46,229 people, 15,654 households, and 12,241 families residing in the city. The population density was 6,991.1 inhabitants per square mile (2,700.3/km²). There were 16,028 housing units at an average density of 2,423.9 per square mile (936.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 65.61% White, 20.81% Asian, 0.40% Pacific Islander, 2.77% Black or African American, 0.59% Native American, 5.44% from other races, and 4.38% from two or more races. 15.65% of the population were Hispanic or Latino. There were 15,654 households out of which 38.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.0% were married couples living together, 13.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 21.8% were non-families. 17.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.6% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.93 and the average family size was 3.31. In the city, the population was spread out with 27.0% under the age of 18, 7.9% from 18 to 24, 30.2% from 25 to 44, 24.4% from 45 to 64, and 10.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.5 males. The median income for a household in the city was $64,377, and the median income for a family was $70,060 (these figures had risen to $80,331 and $86,286 respectively as of a 2007 estimateCensus.gov). Males had a median income of $50,781 versus $36,337 for females. The per capita income for the city was $25,798. About 4.6% of families and 6.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.2% of those under age 18 and 5.1% of those age 65 or over. The 2008 population estimated by the California Department of Finance was 49,541.State of California, Department of Finance, E-1 Population Estimates for Cities, Counties and the State with Annual Percent Change — January 1, 2007 and 2008. Sacramento, California, May 2008. 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Cypress had a population of 47,802. The population density was 7,253.4 people per square mile (2,800.6/km²). The racial makeup of Cypress was 26,000 (54.4%) White (43.6% Non-Hispanic White), 1,444 (3.0%) African American, 289 (0.6%) Native American, 14,978 (31.3%) Asian, 234 (0.5%) Pacific Islander, 2,497 (5.2%) from other races, and 2,360 (4.9%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 8,779 persons (18.4%). The Census reported that 47,300 people (98.9% of the population) lived in households, 502 (1.1%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 0 (0%) were institutionalized. There were 15,654 households, out of which 6,481 (41.4%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 9,602 (61.3%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 2,203 (14.1%) had a female householder with no husband present, 833 (5.3%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 506 (3.2%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 86 (0.5%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 2,401 households (15.3%) were made up of individuals and 1,005 (6.4%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.02. There were 12,638 families (80.7% of all households); the average family size was 3.35. The population was spread out with 11,343 people (23.7%) under the age of 18, 4,700 people (9.8%) aged 18 to 24, 11,685 people (24.4%) aged 25 to 44, 13,913 people (29.1%) aged 45 to 64, and 6,161 people (12.9%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39.9 years. For every 100 females, there were 94.2 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.3 males. There were 16,068 housing units at an average density of 2,438.1 per square mile (941.4/km²), of which 10,960 (70.0%) were owner-occupied, and 4,694 (30.0%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 0.9%; the rental vacancy rate was 3.5%. 32,780 people (68.6% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 14,520 people (30.4%) lived in rental housing units. According to the 2010 United States Census, Cypress had a median household income of $80,440, with 6.7% of the population living below the federal poverty line. Economy Real Mex Restaurants, Vans, and Mitsubishi Motors North America are headquartered in Cypress. The Los Alamitos Race Course is located in Cypress, even though it bears the name of its neighboring city of Los Alamitos. Top employers As of 2018, the top employers in the city are: Government In the California State Legislature, Cypress is in , and in . In the United States House of Representatives, Cypress is in . The United States Postal Service Cypress Post Office is located at 5762 Lincoln Avenue."Post Office Location - CYPRESS." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on December 6, 2008. Politics According to the California Secretary of State, as of October 22, 2018, Cypress has 25,996 registered voters. Of those, 8,939 (34.39%) are registered Republicans, 8,767 (33.72%) are registered Democrats, and 7,274 (27.98%) have declined to state a political party/are independents. Education The city is a part of the Anaheim Union High School District and the Cypress Elementary School District. Public schools: *Cypress High School *Lexington Junior High *Oxford Academy *Christine P. Swain Elementary *Margaret Landell Elementary *A.E. Arnold Elementary *Elizabeth Dickerson Elementary *Juliet Morris Elementary *Frank Vessels Elementary *Robert C. Cawthon Elementary *Clara J. King Elementary *Steve Luther Elementary Private schools: *St Irenaeus Parish School Cypress College is located in the city. Notable people Notable natives and residents include actors John Stamos, Brian Tochi, and Matthew Morrison, golfer Tiger Woods, drummer Adrian Young (No Doubt), boxer Jerry Quarry, major league baseball player Troy O'Leary, and Comedy Bang! Bang! host Scott Aukerman. See also References External links * *Official website *2005 Population estimates Category:Cypress, California Category:Cities in Orange County, California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:1956 establishments in California Category:Settlements established in 1956